HAPPY NEW YEAR
by JuCaos
Summary: Yeah, Yeah this is late! However this is the third and last story that plays a role in my series! Hope you enjoy it and it's slightly bit crackish at the end. Also a song... Cozart, Sephira, and Giotto have a lunch, though Sephira had brought along a friend of hers! Little do they know, that friend of hers is Tsuna Sawada himself, though he calls himself Sawada this time!


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, however if I do, then Giotto would get a chance to ravish Tsuna. *Devilish horns and impish tails pops out of me*

Tsuna: Whoa, Caos... Anyway, thank you for reading this!

* * *

Tsuna was currently sitting in his office as he was looking outside. He was complicating on the fact that he just managed to get Talbot to agree to his dear request. His old friend told him to make something that would drag 'them' into his time. He didn't want to drag those people in, but she won't listen to reasons of his. She stood her ground with him, that woman did. he sighed softly as he remembered the time he spent with Prima of Gilgo Nero Family.

Yes, I did say Prima. Tsuna had recently travelled back to past, twice, and those two times were something he treasured deeply. He tore his eyes from the window and looked at his desk, where a small insignificant box lays upon the surface of the ebony desk that managed to survived the aging from Primo's time. He moves his hands toward to the lid of it and lifted it up, exposing three different jewelry pieces. There was a bracelet, necklace and pin.

But no, these weren't ordinary jewelry, you see? The time he went during Christmas, he didn't expected to be fully gifted by Trinisette heads and Earth king himself. The gift was protection of his life and Sephira had warned him about possible fate that he would suffer. He narrows his eyes as he had to go through a lot of fighting recently. It had became gold in process, though it was more on the orange side this time. He had hated going through his HDWM often but did he had a choice when coming to protecting his familiga?

None if often.

He fingers the necklace that had clam that had Vongola in the middle of it. He smiled faintly, remembering when he had came back to his own time about a week ago. Reborn had asked him what did he do to ruin the timeline, but Tsuna said that he had to interfere, otherwise, there would be no record of brunette causing trouble for them before Daemon's betrayal. He was not going to attempt Butterfly Effect, no thank you very much. He pulls his finger back then rubs the side of his face a bit, thinking deeply. Beside Mukuro and Checkerface, he was the only one that knew of it's presence near them this time. And he intended to keep it that way, even Mukuro was forced to swear to him that he won't spill about it. The only safe option was either to talk to him or Kawahira about it, but Talbot was also another person, though he was left out on the fact that Tsuna had all of them.

"Heh, I don't know what is going to happen, but Kawahira? Would I be able to do it?" Tsuna said softly, his voice barely above the whisper. Then all of the sudden, a male behind his chair comes out with check mask covering his face as he had black top hat on his head with checkered gloves and shirt as he wore black suit. He taps the cane against the ground a bit, his mouth visible for public to see as he frown lightly at the question. Tsuna stayed silent, looking at the jewelries then pulls to cover them up from the sight, hating the fact that he had to keep it a secret while keeping up the facade of trying to find them. Tsuna had managed to stop the searches for them, saying that he could no longer do it anymore. Each leads clues ended up with nothing but legends and history of it.

"You're the only person that managed to do the impossible with Acrobaleno Curse. If you were to do it, then you might have a chance. But," The male said as Tsuna barely suppress his jump, used to silent companionship with him, though they did have bad start with each other. Tsuna looks over his shoulder as he puts the wooden box in the desk drawer, locking it with few different keys and his flame signature. Verde had managed to make a lock that can be only open by one person, and one person only so this was the safest place to have it in, thankful that Reborn had not find out a way to break the lock itself yet. Tsuna just turns his swivel chair to face the male, a knowing sad smirk playing on his lips.

"Even I don't think I can do it, Kawahira. Did you know, that Sephira had foretold this? It was almost like she was coming to this time soon," Tsuna pointed out the fact, remembering from Christmas visit to the past. Kawahira just chuckled lightly at the thought of First Generation coming in, though Tsuna and he just blinks as they both turned silent. That was only way they could do without endangering the balance of Trinisette. "Oh boy… Good this I already got the necklaces in order. All I need is to connect them to this time when they die. Elena, mind taking care of her? I can't let the other see her until First Generation comes in with Sephira and Cozart," Tsuna asked his dear ally, who nods at his request. After all, Elena had died way more earlier than everyone, which causes Daemon to betray Vongola.

"I'll just show her the way first as Sephira would die right after her as well. Don't worry about her as well, I'll just take her in as well. You just have to prepare for the others first," he said as Tsuna just stiffens at the name of Sephira and relaxes after hearing that he would take care of the females. He just rubs his head a bit as Kawahira just disappeared in indigo mist, knock being heard on the door. Tsuna turns his chair back to face who ever coming in. The door was pushed open, letting in his dear best friend and right hand, Gokudera, in with some kind of old slouching male with weird hairstyle following after him. Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of the briefcase in the old man's hand. Tsuna began to stand up, nodding at his friend, smiling gently as his eyes was shadowed over by his hair bangs. He does not need anyone on his case just yet.

"You can go, Gokudera. I'll be fine with Talbot here, okay?" Tsuna sad as Gokudera nods then walks out, not noticing a subtle shift in Tsuna's persona. When the door clicked shut after Gokudera's leave, Talbot just waves his hand down, making Tsuna sit down as Tsuna just nods. He had to respect the old man, since he is over four hundred years old for one. Tsuna just cough a bit, hoping that he wouldn't recognize him from Primo's description of the little brown-haired terror. Talbot just looks at him, then smirks a bit.

"You need to go back and soothe the poor boy. He's going hysterical about you, so," he said as Tsuna just groaned, leaning back into the chair as Talbot just dropped his smile, staring at the boy. He had not met Talbot since Acrobaleno Curse, so it was not a surprise that Talbot was able to figure out the boy after third visit. In fact, it was about time for Talbot to bring up the cursed subject. "You have the set. Don't lie, because I know," Talbot said darkly as Kawahira comes back in, this time his mask off to reveal his true face to them. Talbot's head turned toward to the newcomer, Tsuna's face blank as his eyes held promises that he would kill him if he spilled about it.

"There's a reason why we kept it a secret. It involves 'that' after all, and I am placing my bet on Tsunayoshi in this world. It seemed that instead of getting three people doing it, we can trust that to Tsuna, yes?" Kawahira said as Talbot just turns his head back to face Tsuna again. He just simply kept that pose for long time as Tsuna just stared at the bandages over other's eyes. They just held each other's attention then Talbot just sets the case on the desk before him. Tsuna blinks then reaches to open it as Talbot just turns it around to make it face Tsuna. Tsuna just pops it open and smiles sadly at the sight of them. Kawahira leans over and hummed in approval. Talbot just frowns.

"I don't get why you want me to make exact replica of gifts that First Generation got from Elena, who said that a tall brunette boy told her to give it to them," Talbot said as Tsuna just holds his hands over them, stones facing his palms. Talbot suddenly felt that Tsuna was doing something then nearly slam the lid back down, if not for Kawahira's cane in the way. "Kawahira, what are you doing?" Talbot growled as Tsuna just pulls out two necklace that would suits two women the most then sets it out the case and sets it by it. Tsuna just sighs and moves his right hand over the two jewels, golden orange flames emanating from it. He narrows his eyes as he focus on getting the flames in jewels, which was a success.

"You're using your life flames? Well, I wouldn't mind that but let me put some of mine in those, so I can get them right away, okay?" Kawahira said as Tsuna looked bit pale then nods as he moves over a bit as Kawahira took the spot by him, placing his hand on them. He did the same process with them as tsuna just stared at the jewels in the case before them. Kawahira noticed the look on Tsuna's face and frowns lightly. "You're not sure you would be around when they come," he said, completely reading his mind as Talbot went deathly silent, dark aura surrounding him. Tsuna just pushes himself back as he looks up at the ceiling as he just pursue his lips out.

"Yes. Actually, I'm going to call in Reborn and Aria… They seemed to be the best choice for this after all," Tsuna said as he reaches for the phone as Talbot just takes in a deep breath as Tsuna just smiles weakly at him. "Talbot, let Kawahira hide you, okay? I know what I'm attempting," Tsuna said in soft tone, Kawahira moving around the desk to stand by his side. Talbot opens his mouth to protest, but a simple glance to Tsuna would shut anyone up, blind or not. He grunts in defeat and let himself be hidden by Kawahira. Tsuna just smiles then reaches over to pick up the phone and pressed number one on his speed dial. He only had to wait for a second before he was connected.

"Chaos. What do you what, Dame-Tsuna?" a baritone voice said as Tsuna just smiles softly. It has been a while since he last heard it. He hasn't seen nor heard from him for long time since a month ago when he gave him a vacation and he wished to spend time with Aria and Yuni, discussing about Luche.

"Reborn, I have a favor. Can you come in with Aria? It just something I want you two to do," Tsuna said cheerfully, masking his plan from his voice. In fact, it was only a year ago that he managed to lie non-stop to his family and Reborn without any trouble and he was thankful of it.

He has his own secrets to keep and his own plans to protect.

"Oh really? Will you give us Vongola-Style New Year Party in return?" Reborn's voice asked with amusement as Tsuna just smiles faintly. Tsuna just looks at time, figuring if he could get Elena at lunch time and take her out on small date then he would be able to finish the first step of his plan. Tsuna just takes a moment as he pulls up his roster sheet, checking to see who's here or not.

"Well, unless you're not happy with Hibari, Ryohei, and Takeshi not coming. They went back to Japan to spend the holiday. Mukuro and Chrome is on a mission at the moment as well too," Tsuna said as he could hear soft sigh from Reborn's side of the call. Tsuna just smiles brightly as he scratches the side of his face. "But we can do drinking game with other Acrobalenos if you want?" Tsuna suggested as he knew he had really high tolerance for drinking. But he kept that a secret and he hasn't participate in of those drinking games. Even Reborn knew that.

"Oh-ho. So you're finally going to show us your tolerance to drinks, eh? Aria wants to join as well but she fear for her daughter's safety," Reborn replied with amusement showing in his voice, more like smirk as well. Tsuna just rubs his chin a bit then smiles faintly.

"Well, she's underage, but she can come over and stay overnight here as well. I still have a gift for her from Christmas either way," Tsuna said as he remembered Sephira's gift for Yuni. He pulled one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a gift bag, crinkling noises being made as Reborn could hear that.

"Hnn. Okay, we'll be there in about thirty minutes," Reborn said as he hung up on him, letting Tsuna just sigh. He closes his phone shut and pick up a house phone, pressing few of the buttons. When he finished, he heard a voice answer immediately.

"Jyuudaime, what do you need?" Gokudera's voice said as Tsuna just looks at the roster sheet before him then at the case, humming lightly with happiness in his voice. That kinda scared his dear victim this time as Tsuna just gave off a bright smile.

"Gokudera, the Acrobalenos are coming here right? Well, tell them we're going to have compulsory drinking game and gather all the alcohol in the house and set them in the common room. I'll be joining as well with Reborn and Aria too. If they refuse, tell them that. If they still refuse after that, then they have to do the price of doing my papers for three months," Tsuna said, amusement showing in his voice. All the Acrobalenos knew the price of staying at his mansion, even Verde and Mammon, so they would rather avoid the papers at all cost. Plus, who had seen Tsuna drinks as well? He could tell that they'll jump at the chance. Gokudera stayed silent as he could hearing gasping noise. It seemed that Tsuna had got him while he was drinking. Tsuna's smile even widens at the thought of that. "And sorry for make you choke on your drink! Chaos~!" Tsuna said as he hung up, trying to hold in his laughter as he covers his mouth with his hand. He knew Talbot and Kawahira was in the room with him, but he pulled out a black gun and check the gun chamber. It has pink bullet in it and he pulled it out, adjusting the time and his shape this time. He would have to be gone for three hours at the most this time.

"How long this time? And I would like to join the drinking game," Kawahira said as Tsuna just puts the bullet back in the gun chamber and sets it in his laps, smiling faintly. He looks outside the window, thankful of something as he smiles faintly.

"Three hours and you can, but you can't wear your mask. You can come join us Talbot," Tsuna answers as Kawahira's laugh can be heard. he just pulls head back to the door, the room going silent as he heard two silent gunshots.

"Mou! Reborn, what are you doing to his door? You're paying for replacement," Aria's voice called out as he could hear little girl giggle followed afterward as Tsuna just takes two necklace and hidden them somewhere on the desk. The door creaks open as he sighs, seeing his smirking ex-tutor standing in the doorway with black-haired female scolding him silently as a teen girl comes in, running up to his desk and clambering up onto Tsuna's laps. This was a new habit of thier whenever they see each other or Yuni seeing Byakuran. It was cute in a way, but when they all meet each other, Yuni would just sit by herself, not to provoke any trouble between Mare and Vongola. Tsuna hugged the girl, pulling the gift bag off the desk and gives it to her.

"Here, Yuni. It's nice to see you again! Same for you as well, Aria, Reborn," Tsuna said greeting them with genuine smile, purely happy to see them. Yuni just take the bag and opens it, giggling as she got a necklace with trinkets full of rainbow color. Tsuna looks at the necklace and smiled faintly, softly remembering the Christmas day. Reborn and Aria steps in, noting some kind of remembrance in his eyes. "This is from Sephira.. She wanted me to give the bag to you, saying that she wish you a good life," Tsuna said as he chuckled lightly. Now the memory of gaining that gift for first time was connected to another event. "And Reborn, I won the bet. It was me that did the cake battle with Giotto. I can show you the reaction he had to picture of empty plate," Tsuna said as Reborn blinks, then shadowed his eyes as he just smirks. He pulls out a wallet of his and reaches for about five thousands American money and hands it over to me. "And I was right about the painting. It was G and Daemon, and don't make me show you the illusions as well. Pay up, Reborn," Tsuna added sweetly, making Reborn narrows his eyes in annoyance.

"Prove it was Daemon and G," Reborn said as Tsuna just smiled brightly at him. Tsuna had made Mukuro to keep it a secret till now.

"Pineapple and Tunafish, 16XX," Tsuna only had to say as Reborn just blinks then chuckled darkly. Aria blinks then covers her mouth, now realizing the truth. Now comes out the fact that Tsuna and Mukuro was the one that gave them the lovely painting as Tsuna had moved the picture off of that fireplace and into his room, so he can remember the time. "Let me show you," Tsuna said as he waves a hand, the painting behind them being restored as Reborn and Aria looks behind them, smiling as they saw the original picture.

"Oya. Never thought you would be so cruel," Reborn said as Tsuna just smiled brightly. Aria just thinks that this was Tsuna doing his usual gathering before doing anything as Tsuna just stuffs the money in his pocket, waving his hand in the air as if he would collect them later on. "Anyway, what's the matter you have to ask of us?" Reborn asked, glancing at Yuni and Aria since they said they hadn't foresee this part. It seemed to be minor event this time as Tsuna just breaks out in a wide warm grin.

"Well… I do have a favor to ask of you guys. Can you both put your life flames equally each in all of these eight necklaces? It's like a tracking devices, mind me. I wanted to ensure protection for people I'm giving this too," Tsuna said as Reborn and Aria just stares at him with no emotion as Yuni just looks up to him, wondering why he was asking them for life flames. "And you can recover life flames as well! I had Talbot to make me some kind of pills to give to you guys after the process so you don't need to sleep to recover them all back. Plus, if you do get them done, I would just take my leave and be back in few hours," Tsuna added, his hands intertwined as he places his chin on it. Reborn and Aria remained silent as Yuni just frowns.

"And it won't be used for bad purpose?" Yuni asked softly, knowing the effect of Life Flames if used properly as Tsuna just smiled faintly. Aria and Reborn just stayed silent, wanting to hear his question. Life Flames can be used to bring back a dead person if released at the death's moment. Though the necklaces will have small amount of it, it can revive a dead person if they had time in grave and not in bad condition to begin with.

"The necklaces are created to prevent that. It will not bring back a person, nor will not activate unless the person need help in life-and-death situation. After that was activated, the tracker in it will be on non-stop. If you want to know where your lover is, all you had to do is find that necklace signature and track them down," Tsuna explained the process, opening the case as he faces them to Aria and Reborn. They seemed to be considering, blinking lightly as Tsuna just smiled brightly at them again. "However I already placed some of mine in these already, but I want you two to put your flames in these too in case if I'm too far away from them."

That got Reborn's attention, though Aria just nods, smiling brightly at him. It seemed to be a good idea, placing the people close to them under their protection like this while knowing where they are can be rather tide-turning in battles. Even in kidnapping attempts, they could just track them down. "And who will you be giving them to?" Reborn asked as Tsuna just blankly stares at him, his face answering the question.

"These people has requested for this, and they are my close friends in this world of mafia.. I can't bear to let them go without protection from Vongola. Also, I almost forgot. If any of these shattered, we will be forced to find out what happened. If the wearer is fine and okay, immediately place them under custody of Vongola and protect them with all your life. Most of them can fight for themselves though so they will help out Vongola when they see you guys," Tsuna said, half-lying, half-telling the truth. Reborn raises his eyes at Tsuna's request, as if he was wondering if he could torture the information of who they are, but he doubted that since Tsuna seemed too hard to crack about this particular issue. Maybe later after the drinking game, he guess. Aria just narrows her eyes as Yuni just nods, leaning into Tsuna's chest as she closes her eyes. Tsuna knew that Yuni was foretelling the future, though he had taken precautions that she would not be able to see the 'real' future. Yuni wakes up, smiling faintly as Tsuna was holding her upright with one of his arms.

"It's okay, Mama. Nothing bad would happen," Yuni said happily as she gave off a bright smile as Aria just smiles as Reborn just tilts his fedora down to shadow his eyes. Aria reaches over, Tsuna just smiling happily at them as Aria did the process first, golden-orange soft flames entering the jewels on the necklaces. Few seconds later, Aria pulled back, pale as Tsuna just holds out his hand, a small pill of Tsuna's Life Flame as Aria just takes it and pops it in her mouth, swallowing it. Reborn, on other hand, notice the flames that was in the pill as he opens his mouth to say something.

"I know it's my Life Flames, but I offered myself up for this about few months ago. I recovered from the loss of it, Reborn," Tsuna said, cutting him off as he forgot to take on himself as he felt the drain on his Life FLames as well. He was bit pale so he took one, burst of warm tingling throughout his body as he smiles warmly, enjoying the feeling of his Life Flames restoring his health back. "However, you're bit different so I had to steal some of yours to make sure your body don't reject the recovery pill," Tsuna said as Reborn barely flinch at that. Reborn wondered how did Tsuna got his Life Flames, thought Tsuna just smiled lightly at him. "It was last month when you got injured on the mission and had to stay in the health ward to recover. You were sedated at the time and I took that chance," Tsuna explained as Reborn just huffs, reach his hand over the necklaces and enemates yellow sparkling flames from his hands into the jewels, nearing the capacity of the jewels. He pulled back at the last moment, taking the pill that was in Tsuna's hand with his other hand and pops it in his mouth, enjoying the rush of life in his body.

"Wao. That was quite a rush," Reborn mutters as Aria just smiles brightly at them all as Tsuna just did the same. Yuni slips out of Tsuna's laps and puts on the necklace from Sephira and walks over to her mother, standing at her side. "However, you would have to leave yes?" Reborn asked, tipping his fedora up as he stared two holes in Tsuna's eyes, who was doing the same to him as well. tsuna jsut nods and turns the case back toward to him again, fingering lightly on the sky blue one.

"Yeah. I'll be back in around three hours. Anyway, you guys should go help Hayato find alcohol in the mansion and put them in Common room? I'm sure you guys have high tolerance to them as well," Tsuna asked them as he smiled sweetly as Reborn just smirks as Aria just laughed.

"Not counting Skull and Verde, we all do," Reborn said, moving to leave the room. No doubt he was going to help Hayato and possible be able to miss some of the most alcoholic drinks at the same time. Yuni runs after him, fearing of that moment as Aria just bows then leaves, waving goodbye. Tsuna just sat where he was and pulls out two necklaces he had hidden. He pulled out a brown-jeweled necklace and pulled out a cather with red-brown-orange flames in it and opens it up. Kawahira and Talbot dropped their illusion, their face being turned into confusion as Tsuna focused carefully on injecting the flames in the brown one. When he finished, there was no more flames left and they was bit of space left in the jewels to be filled in.

"Was that Earth Flame?" Talbot asked, trying to understand why he did that to one specific necklace. Tsuna just chew on the inside of his cheeks, not wanting to break his dear friends' promise of not bringing anyone alive.

"Yeah. Just going to give this one to specific someone and I really hope that Enma would be able to get to him in time before Reborn and Aria have another compulsory need to go where it was at. He's somewhat someone that would be far away from the group I'm talking about when the necklace might shatter," Tsuna answered, not trying to say that he would be bringing anyone alive. Yet. That would get Talbot up into a twist, though he was not breaking any laws of Trinisette with this. It was one of the few loopholes. He enemates some more of his flames from his hand, filling up the capacity in the jewels as he did something different to all of them this time, including the other two necklaces. After He did his job, he was very pale, though he takes in a deep breath of air and takes two of his Life Flames pills to keep himself alive.

"I see. So basically, you're covering all the bases?" Kawahira asked as Tsuna just places the necklaces back into the case and pulled out his time-traveling gun, cocking it as Talbot just stares at the gun. "That way, we would be able to get them into our immediate care? So you would be helping us as well?"

"I don't think I would be helping you guys find them. I fear that something might happen to be beforehand and I want you two to keep it a secret…" Tsuna said, softly as Kawahira just nods. Tsuna had asked him before hand about altering Mukuro's memories about few things, stuck as the gifts he had received from the Trinisette heads themselves as well he agreed to leave the fact alone that Tsuna somehow knew where those are. It would prove useful somehow in Tsuna's plan, since he had to make people follow his trials when he had to put his own plan in motion. Tsuna brought the gun to his head, silencer on the gun as Talbot and Kawahira just nods, providing him backup when needed as Tsuna just grabbed the suitcase. He had puts everything back in the case alongside with a dozen of gold coins or so and gripped it tightly, gritting his teeth. "Just keep this a secret. I cannot let anyone except 'her' know from now on." Kawahira just frowns but nods, not trying to provoke the brunette into something he don't want to do. After all, Tsuna would winds up explaining everything later on when he had a chance to. "Caio. I'll be back in few hours," Tsuna said as he pulled the trigger, disappearing in purple smoke as Kawahira caught the gun with his illusion hand. Talbot just frowns, now finally guessing what was Tsuna's plan.

"Hey, Kawahira. Don't tell me he's planning to…" Talbot began to say, letting Kawahira stare at him readily, letting the silence answer it. Talbot just kept his mouth shut after that, not wanting to make his gut feelings true anymore than it is now. Everything was now dark and bad enough for them, even they even don't need a forteller to tell them what will happen.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking in Sicily Italy, One of Vongola-protected towns, and felt a gentle breeze pick up in his brown spiky hair with brown tail flying over his shoulder. he runs a hand through his hair, leaning against the wind a bit as he just came out of the alleyway, still looking the same. he was thankful of this, for the last two time he had turned into five-years-old boy and caused terror to Vongola Mansion. He smirked at the memories of that, chuckling as he began to walk, looking regal in his outfit that is similar to Primo's outfit as everyone just stares at him. Tsuna's lips jsut quivered at the sight of women ravishing him with their stares, thinking ways on how to approach the mysterious Primo-Look alike. He kept walking, looking around as if he was looking for someone and he stopped, hearing his name from somewhere.

"-d dammit! Sawada over here you damned clumsy boy!" A familiar voice called out as Tsuna just smiled brightly at that, causing some of the girls near him squeals in happiness. Tsuna just turns his head toward to the direction of yelling, seeing a pregnant green-haired female with golden flower-like under her left eyes bursting through the busy crowds as everyone tried to step out of her way. He waited where he was, running a hand through his ahira s the girls near him watches the woman walks over to him, scolding at him for some reasons.

"And I had gone out of my way to find you, Sawada! You won't find him here. He had gone back to hometown if that you're here for," the woman said as Tsuna just laughed heartily, his laughter making all the female population nose bleed and fan girls in distance. The woman just sighed, shaking her head. "And I don't know why I even bother trying to get you here either way."

"Mah, mah, Sephira! I'm not here for my dear little brother!~ I'm only here to give you guys a thank you for making his dear days brighter," Tsuna said, falling into the role of older brother as Sephira just smiled faintly at him. "In fact, he sent me here to do his duties. I was going to come here anyway to give Vongola their surprise gifts from me. I had heard that they had put a stop to the trade as you took him in," Tsuna said, lifting his case up for her to see as she smiled brightly she had foreseen this just recently and nods, pulling on his free arm, dragging him away to nearby cafe, waving a hand toward to the chef that was sticking his head to watch their interaction.

"Leon! Mind serving us today to one of your famous meal?! He's paying!" Sephira said as Tsuna just sweat drops, wanting to know how much it cost in first place if she's making him pay. She looks at his expression and grins evilly, mouthing her next few words.

'Three gold apiece. Have fun supporting my hunger this time!~'

That caused Tsuna to pale as Leon just laughed, guessing on what she was saying to him. "C'mon over! Her we go, mistah. I'll give ya my best, though ya git a discount, thanks fer her referral of meh shop her," Leon's voice was rough and crude, but it was relaxing to Tsuna's ears, who was smiling warmly at him. Leon was taken back by the other's personality. It reminded him so greatly of Primo, which did Tsuna looked like as well. Leon just smacks his face then rubs it downward, giving the term of face palm to life once more again. Tsuna just sweat drops at Leon's actions, plopping himself in the seat from everyone's view as he sets the case on the table, seeing it was large enough to hold four people at once. Sephira just smiled at him, rubbing her belly that suddenly became visible in few matter of weeks. Tsuna stares at her, waiting for her answer as Leon brought Tsuna some mead and water for Sephira. "Naw you two must want some privacy. I'll be back when the food is ready," Leon said, walking off as he steps into the kitchen, clearly saying with his body that he was going to take the waiter duty from others for them, since they seemed to be wanting privacy to themselves.

"I'm only three months along and the baby decided it was the best to grow fast. Don't ask how it did that, but Gio-kun and Coz-chan was shocked at me carrying a child already," Sephira scolded him, dragging the case off as she sets it between their feet. Tsuna just looks confused, wondering why as Sephira just pouts. "And don't expect that it would be us two alone. I know what it held, Sawada, and I will keep it a secret," she said, smiling brightly at her as Tsuna just sweat drops.

"Fine, but they're paying for their meals. I don't even enough money to pay all of your meals for one!" Tsuna said, hanging his head as He reaches down for the case and opening it, pulling out one necklace that is rainbow-shaped with wings on the bottom of it. It held six irregular rectangle jewels as it represent the colors of flames as wings had white diamonds at the joint of it. He holds it out to her, a soft smile on his lips, though he was sad.

"Tsuna wants you to know that only he, I and you can take it off. Called it Gifter/Gifted situation you had him in. Even I knew what he was talking about, since I'm too deeply involved in the dark world," Tsuna said softly, letting Sephira take it out of his hand, her eyes twinkling with happiness and sadness, holding it dearly to her chest. She makes a face at his reference to Christmas gifting process, though it did suit the situation this time. She puts on the necklace, letting it be visible on her as she smiled brightly at him, clutching at it as it was very precious. "And if you wear that to grave, no grave-robbers cannot take it off of you as well. I hope you heard that, Vongola Primo, Shimon Primo," Tsuna said as he reclines, Sephira jolting at Tsuna's announcement of other's arrival. There, a blonde male that looks like Tsuna and red-haired male with hat resting on his head, who was pouting a bit as they want to see someone beside him.

"Mou! You guys scare me. I can't believe I couldn't sense you!" Sephira scolded them both, shaking her finger at them as they both gave sheepish smile at her weird antics of being their mother hen. They went over and sat in two empty chairs, Tsuna reaching in to grab a clam-like necklace that was sky blue as well grabbing a brown-jeweled octagonal necklace as well. He sets them on the table before them, alerting the other two males to it. Sephira just hummed as she reached to drink her water as Tsuna did the same with his mead, smiling charmingly at them. Cozart, on other hand, was surprised to see Tsuna, who looking like a carbon copy of Giotto with brown hair and eyes, which reminded him of Giotto by him, who was flabbergasted by the warm personality that is similar to his. Tsuna just sweat drops, deciding to clear up any possible suspicions.

"I won't tell you my first name for safety reasons, but I am Sawada, and I am Decimo of my familiga. You had taken care of my younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, while he was in your place. And for that I must thank you. I was searching high and low for him without attracting attention to my family because we detest mafia. We tend to be on the hidden side, you see?" Tsuna half-lied his way through, making Giotto blinks then smiled brightly at him. Cozart just blinks then chuckled, bit surprised to see that they had mafia boss before them as Sephira just hummed a happy tune.

"But he's in alliance with me since his brother is part of my family, therefore, he would be more protected this way. Plus with Tsuna back in Japan under his care with my sister watching after him and his siblings, they would be able to live a relatively normal life allowed, right, Sawada-kun?" Sephira said as Tsuna just nods, biting his lower lips as he looks down, searching at the necklace as he felt the flames within them.

"So you're only keeping him in the dark from mafia and giving him a chance to live normally like everyone?" Giotto asked Tsuna who snapped out of his dwellings on his thoughts. Giotto had saw that and narrows his eyes curious on what he was thinking about, though his Hyper Intuition pushed him to ask him about the parents. "But I'm curious. Why was he in the trade of slaves if you're in charge of well-being?" That got Sephira pale a bit as Tsuna just let his breath hitch, looking away as he taps his finger against the wooden table.

"I wasn't in charge of his well-being when he got kidnapped. That was up to Nono and my father, who was a head of small organization that gathers information when needed. When we tried to find him, but with no avail and we didn't want to mess with other families for help because it would show that we are weak to them, we had to forget about him. It was only few days ago I saw him on the way here to ask of you to help me find him. Nono had died a day before Thanksgiving, naming me as his heir and I didn't want to take it but I took it anyway for my family. While we were together, his adoptive mother had asked me if my parents were alive and I told her that our mother was left in the dark by father and father is no-good arse that I had to suffer everyday. Even my right hand told me that I seemed to be the father of him on occasions," Tsuna explained, muttering in Japanese this time as Giotto and Cozart just frowns about his situation. Giotto had that feeling that other was holding back information as Tsuna just pushes the clam necklace, reveal the Vongola name across the bottom of the clam and pushes the earth necklace to Cozart, Shimon name around it. "Anyway, I had asked Tsuna to see if he wanted me to do anything while I was on my way here to talk with Sephira about alliance details and he told me that he had a alchemist to make him these. Actually, there's seven more necklaces in the case and I'm supposed to give it to you since they're for your friends and Elena," Tsuna added, lifting the case up as he opened it to reveal Vongola necklaces in it to Giotto. Giotto was amazed that such a alchemist was able to make these on short notice, and yet he had a feeling that the boy had good connections.

"So in a way, this is him marking us his territory?" Cozart said as Tsuna was sipping on his mead at the time. he spit it out, coughing as Sephira pats at his back, Giotto sputtering out air. That was blunt of Cozart, making Tsuna nearly choke on his mead. Leon comes back with two cups of mead for Giotto and Cozart, whom the latter took his drink and sip it casually as two of his lunch buddies was was trying to get air in their lungs as one of them was trying to soothe the poor mafia don. Tsuna looks up at him with bleary eyes, breathing deeply as he sets the mead down. Giotto just reclines, deciding not to drink his mead just yet since he fear for more surprises. Cozart waits for Tsuna's answer, who was clearly thinking about some things. There was no doubt that he was trying to word it as. He reached the conclusion and sighed deeply.

"Since you guys did marked him as yours," Tsuna began to explain, which made Cozart spit out his mead this time as Giotto just stared wildly at Tsuna as Sephira went over to soothe Cozart this time, giggling lightly. "Don't you think it was fair that he would do this to you? Now, do understand we won't help you out greatly with mafia." That got Giotto and Cozart glare at him for some reasons, but Tsuna kept talking, clearly ignoring them for the moment. "But we do offer a chance at living normally. So if you are looking for place to live in peace from mafia hounding on you, come to Japan or to Sephira and we'll be able to set you up with place and money and we'll leave you alone. Also we do offer places for other to escape with their family to and never be found unless one was to expose their location." That shocked Giotto to no ends that there was a mafia family who would do that for people like him. But he had to know something.

"How do we know your family is trustworthy?" Giotto asked as Tsuna snaps the case shut, leaving it on the table since it's Giotto's now. Sephira just bites her lower lip, fidgeting a bit as she left this up to Tsuna as he leans forward, his elbows on the table as he entwined his fingers together, setting his chin on the top of them. He stayed silent, regarding him and his eyes carefully, enjoying the blueness of deep sea in them. Few minutes has passed then he suddenly pulled back, letting Leon pops back in with four plates of his famous meal. He had to know what was the time left he had, though he felt that he had enough to finish his new family introduction. Sephira just nods as Tsuna just glances at her. Giotto and Cozart caught this part of communication as Tsuna broke their thoughts with his answer.

"Because we actually relies on Arcobaleno for this duty. With their ability to travel in future and between worlds, they helps us decides where we should place them to keep them safe as well acts as our kind of 'Vendice'. Tsuna had known some of them and trust me, one of them was his tutor. Tsuna was to be the police of us as well since we rarely get three heir in one shot. I'm the eldest, the middle being trained by my father to take over his group as my younger brother will be the caretaker of the people for a month then back off to let them live on their own. If you are bring your family along then he won't join however with settling you in your new environment. We will use your flames and power and match them to areas that will suit your survival rates well. Giotto, you seemed to be a person that would retire to Japan in the area where you won't be questioned why you're there. Sephira, we were not referring to Giglio Nero Family, but as a Sky Acrobaleno, helps us with telling us the future willingly to protect the powerful people from getting killed to last blood," Tsuna added, explaining the process as he cuts the steak on the plate before him, Sephira doing the same, though her plate held more food than anyone's at the table. Giotto blinks, bit surprised as Cozart just smiled. He had a guess that if Giotto had a chance, he would move to Japan since he wasn't well-known there. Though he wondered where he could go with his family as Tsuna just reads his face, thusly reading his mind about the location. "There's an island that is unknown to everyone except me and Sephira. If you want it, all you had to do is ask us and we'll get it set up for you. Do understand that resources out there is large and easy to live off of, but to get the place set up will take years to do so. We preferred that if you're bringing a group along with you, then you tell us years ahead of time and forget about the reservation until time comes for you to hide. There, we will send someone to guide you there and make sure everything fine then leave you alone with list of animals and plants that you could safely digest," Tsuna added, shocking Cozart as Sephira just bites down on his meat, knowing what island he was talking about. She glances at him, Tsuna staring back at her as he silently ate his meal, still communicating in Japanese. Giotto took Japanese conversation was a way to ensure that no one would understand who he really is, though he could understand Italian very well. Cozart on other hand stares at him wildly, his request and question in his eyes as Tsuna just chuckles, making Giotto, Cozart and Sephira blush as he had his eyes closed while he does so. "And yes, I can get it started, Cozart. And no, I do not read minds. The clients I get will have to go through my screen tests to pass for my services. You two already passed mine a while ago since you guys are fun to read!~" Tsuna added cheerfully, making Giotto choke on his beans as Cozart was slowly chewing on his meat. Cozart was thinking deeply as Tsuna just sets the fork down, finished with his meal as he thinks deeply. Maybe he had to pull some strings once more again with Bonivo family, though it was needed. Sephira just looks at him then smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get the island started. You need to get back home soon and get the other ex-mafia sorted out? Your guardians might be getting antsy without you leading the stead," Sephira said s Tsuna just smiled brightly then nods. He then turns to face Giotto then smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sure my brother gave you a gift didn't he? He knew he had a power to gift one person, just one person, and we will make everything happen with our Dying Will," Tsuna said, letting the fact that he knew Dying Will out as Giotto just pales. Just how many look-alike of his knows about flames of his? At the least, he was sure that other doesn't have Sky… Right? Tsuna just reads the question of flame type in his eyes, pointed toward to him as he just chuckled.

"Only a Sky can command such rowdy bunch like yours, Giotto and Tsuna. I swear I saw three generations in one era that can pass as siblings anytime," Sephira said as Cozart nearly choked on small piece of beans. Tsuna just sweat dropped at her statement, so bold and blunt as Giotto just pales. he had heard from Tsuna that his siblings is a lot like his guardians. Now this Sawada person's guardians is same as his? He wondered how did Tsuna managed to control them. Sephira watches Giotto's face them gave off a big smile of hers then answered Giotto's fears.

"Think his Mist and Cloud like that?"

Tsuna just spits out his mead this time, perfectly wasting good drink of it as he stares at Sephira as Giotto just chuckled weakly. Tsuna just sighed then looks at Giotto, thinking deeply of some things. He makes a pout, which made the two males nearly have a nosebleeds as few other people in area had massive one. "Giotto, Tsuna will take over your request if you do need to use the gift. It is not in my power to take over for him, you see? It's one dangerous wish of his that he had asked of me when we were younger," Tsuna said, surprising Giotto. He had to make sure that Giotto would meet his younger self one last time, though it would be sad month with him. He takes in deep breathes then looks up at the ceiling, wanting to see the sky on impulse. Cozart picks up the necklace, looking at it then puts it on him, letting it show over his shirt and vest as Giotto watches his friend accepts the gift, even though they don't have a choice. Giotto picked his up then studied it up close then smiled faintly. He could feel Tsuna's flames in it, now realizing why the orders of necklaces was possible on short moment. He pulled it over his head and let it hangs over his clothes, seeing the light glints off of it as if it was accepting him.

Tsuna smiled faintly, sadness crossing his eyes as he opens the case again that was settled on the floor back Giotto's foot and pulled out a smaller necklace then holds it out for Giotto to see.

"You see that this necklace is Mist stone, though it's smaller than other one it. This is the only difference that you must tell. Give this one to whom does Tsuna called, 'Apple-ojii' and the bigger one to Elena. There some kind of favoritism going on from what I can tell, but he just simply scare the shit out of me when I say we do the opposite," Tsuna said, sighing as he sweat drops as he wasn't lying about favoritism as Giotto did the same, chuckling warily. Oh there will be heads to roll from Daemon after all. Tsuna sets the necklace back into the case as he snaps it shut. "Unfortunately you can't touch these. And if Daemon did picked up the bigger one, it will feel like lead to him. You have to tell them that the necklace chooses their own rightful owner. I prefer that people chooses the necklace that represent the flames of theirs. I think that what Tsuna made it out to be, from his very complicated explanation of these buggers. He only wants me and him to be able to take it off beside the owners of these necklaces." Giotto nods, taking the case in his hand as Tsuna just holds up his hand to make Giotto turn his attention on him again. "Don't forget, you're paying for all of our meals."

Leon was nearby when he heard that and stumbled over, grinning wickedly as he knew that Giotto was paling at the thought of picking up the expensive tab as Sephira just chuckled. She glances at Tsuna, who was covering his own smirk as mischievous was running through his eyes. "That's right! Yer been chosen to carry on teh tab fer these peoples now! This meal hear is over twenty piece of gold here! Sephira was teh one to choose teh meal tis time!" Leon boomed as Giotto just groaned as Tsuna just falls off his seat, laughing loudly as Sephira just laughed as Cozart just pulled down his hair, smiling happily as he felt that Tsuna and Sawada seemed to share the terror genes in them. He didn't feel bad for Giotto, who had to suffer the gene of Sawada.

"Sawada-kun, you're just skipping duty!~ I thought you were going to pay for both of our meals?" Sephira scolded as Tsuna just shrugged. "Oh did you wanted to dump it all on him so you could use those extras gold on something else?" Sephira added as Tsuna could feel evil stare at him from certain blonde. Tsuna just sweat dropped at her questions then pushes himself up, dusting himself off as Giotto finally took Tsuna in his full form. It seemed that Tsuna did really look like him, since he didn't really believed the rumors and gossips that females was sprouting about from before while arriving at the restaurant. Now he wanted to know if he were to be single or not.

"Sawada, are you single?" Giotto asked as Tsuna just stared at him with wide caramel doe eyes as Sephira nearly choked on her water as Cozart just falls out of his seat. Leon just stood there by Tsuna, stupefied. Giotto didn't know what he did as he looks at his dear companions innocently as Sephira was patting her lips with napkin as Cozart was slowly getting up as Tsuna suddenly breaks out in laughter, clutching at his sides. Giotto was staring at the brunette, wondering what did he say to make him laugh like that. "Are you okay, Sawada?" He asked as Sephira just cleared her throat, Cozart face-palming as Leon began to snickers. But slowly, just slowly, Sephira began to join the laughter, Cozart joining afterward as they left Giotto in the dark. Tsuna was the first to stop, wiping away his tears for a bit.

"G-Giotto.. W-hy did y-you ask me that question as if you're interested in me?" Tsuna asked, taking a deep breathes as Giotto blinks then he realized. he blushed rather deeply at it, seeing the smirk on Tsuna's face only make it going into different colors of red. Sephira's laughter double as Cozart's tripled, Leon trying to get his breath, though it was proving to be a failure. "Nevertheless, I'm single. Though I don't like being trampled on by fan girls," Tsuna answered as he waves his hand, trying to say that it was all under the bridge now.

As if.

"But I'm not sure about you, Giotto. Are you single?" Tsuna asked seductively as Giotto just bashes his head against the table, plate out of the way as he lets out a pitied groan out of his lips. Tsuna just had to tease him even more! Tsuna couldn't help it but he liked seeing his dear ancestor like this after all.

"He's single, Sawada! I'm sure he can turn into a girl whenever you need a date for ball!~" Cozart said, smiling evilly as Tsuna just blinks then falls backward onto his back, laughing out loud as Giotto nearly throttle his friend for suggesting that. Leon had left the corner a while ago to get his breath as a red-haired male with red tattoo on his right side of his face comes close to the area, wondering what the laughter is about.

"Why the hell you suggest that I should be put in a dress and go as his date to the ball for, Cozart!" Giotto said loudly, the newcomer nearly breaking out a wide grin as he saw Giotto shaking his dear friend back and forth by the shirt collar. But the brunette is the only person that realized that they have someone in the same area as them.

"Oi, you're G, right? I guess it's better for me to give it to you now," Tsuna said, directing the newcomer's attention to the ground as he was met by the sight of Primo's look alike. G just blinks, wondering what just happened as Giotto just stops shaking his friend, his eyes widens at the sight of his right-hand.

"G! Save me from these evil people! They're torturing me for my innocence!~" Giotto said as Tsuna just looks at Giotto then returns right back to laughing, rolling on the floor as Sephira just smirks, whom G noticed. Something was going to happen if Sephira was smirking like that.

"Oh? Then Sawada-kun can crossdress and be your date!~" Sephira said as Tsuna just stopped, staring dumbfounded at her as Cozart just took a look at his face, then breaks out into laughter, falling to the floor this time as Giotto just smirks at Sawada. Tsuna just mutter 'demon in kind female's clothing' and 'where did my pride of man go just now?' as G just covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. He couldn't believe it, there was two Primo, one was real and other can pass as carbon copy and their personality can pass as twins. Now This little brunette does remind of him terror of brunette he had to chase a while ago… Tsuna just looks at G then smiles brightly, giving off mischievous.

Ah crap. This might be Tsuna's older brother was the only thing that ran through G's mind as Tsuna got up and takes the case and pulled out a red clam necklace and tosses it at G. G caught it as Giotto just stares at Tsuna, who was popping his back as he wipes away some few tears with a chuckle. "What? It has been a while since I had a laugh like that, Mister Vongola. Unfortunately, this will be the first and last meeting between both of us," Tsuna said, almost sadly as Sephira just pouts. She had known this. They cannot meet each other more than this time. "G, that little gift is from my dear little brother, Tsuna. I'm sorry for terror he had caused at Vongola Mansion," Tsuna added as Giotto just gapes at him, Tsuna's smirk on his face showing that he was stringing Giotto along as Giotto just began to shakes the brunette by his collar. G just gapes at Tsuna's way of speaking, though chuckled as Giotto began to have his revenge with shaking the poor copy.

"So the Little Terror had Big Terror as his older brother? This is amusing. It's a shame this will be our last meeting," G said smugly as Tsuna just grinned, grabbing Giotto's wrists to stop his head from spinning around. Leon comes back with a receipt, holding it out to Giotto, whom stared at it as he began to pale. Tsuna just steps back and around Leon, chuckling lightly. G just watch his boss's expression changed into terrorized look as he watches the brunette trying to step away from possible war zone. Wise choice, that is.

"Giotto, I trust that you will explain everything about the necklaces to others? Good!~ Sephira, I better get going. I do, unfortunately, have a schedule to keep after all!~" Tsuna began to say, slipping out of the room as Sephira just smirks, wanting to hear what Giotto had to say about the price this time. How ever, she wants to put in something that would send Giotto on war path for Tsuna.

"He had about, oh, twenty, thirty gold piece on him by the way."

Oh-ho, that snapped Giotto. He ran out of the area, trying to find the brunette as he shouted that G would pick it up. G was ticked off as Leon just grabbed him by the shoulder, keeping him still in place as Leon leaked out black aura that promised torture for G if he didn't pick the tab up. G grumbled as Sephira just laughed as Cozart was panting, smile gracing his lips ever so widely. G coughs up his gold pieces to Leon, though he was smiling. In a way, he had seen Tsuna in Sawada, but they didn't know they were one person together and only. When G finished paying, he grabbed Giotto's cup of mead and drank out of it, thinking deeply as he brought out a cigarette and lit it with his red flame. He looks at the necklace in his hand, smiling brightly. Sephira just watches him warily then smiled warmly at him, giggling.

"G, you should put it on. I'm sure Tsuna knows you have it in your hand right now!~ Did you know that Tsuna had put some of his flames in those?" Sephira said as G just looks at her, Cozart just smiling faintly. This was Tsuna's way of marking them his as they did to him and it was a reminder of the boy's presence for them all. All they had to do now is to live their own way, though their fates already been decided by visit of older Tsuna.

"Really? Uh. I guess I should put it on to make the little terror brat happy," G said as he scowls, though Cozart and Sephira knew better. They knew that G was truly happy that Tsuna had remembered him after all. He slips it over his head as G just touches the jewel, enjoying the redness of the jewel he have. "Ah well. I guess I should go after Giotto after all… Have a good day, Cozart, Sephira," G said as he nods his head, knowing he was on good page with them as he walked out, though was stopped by Sephira. She points to the case as she smiles happily at him. G just mutters about Giotto not taking care of his stuff, though he was sure that he didn't leave the mansion with case in his hand. Ah well, it might be from that Big Terror and there might be more gifts in it as well. He shrugged at the thought and walked out, a black case in his hand as he looks around for certain duo by himself as Sephira and Cozart just stayed behind, chattering about some nonsense things. Cozart, however, failed to see the certain type of sadness and fears in Sephira's eyes, for she known what will happen after all.

* * *

Tsuna ran toward to the crowd, laughing as he avoided incoming carts and aimed to leave the bustling town to the nearby pasture. He had to find a place where he could disappear out of nowhere, not to shock anyone nor alter the timeline. He had saw the nearby time and saw that he had about thirty minutes left in this time. However, when he had arrived at the pasture, he knew that five minutes has passed. He bends over, calming his ragged breathing as he heard some kind of familiar yells from behind. He mentally groan as he straightens his back, looking up to the sky as he smiles faintly. Here, he felt free whenever he sees the sky like this. Few minutes has passed as he was suddenly joined by panting Giotto, one hand on his shoulder as if to hold him still in place.

"Hey, Vongola. I have a favor," Tsuna said as he lets Giotto gets his air supply, closing his amber-brown eyes as he smiled faintly. He seemed to be at peace, though sadly. Giotto noticed this of him then straightens upright, wanting to hear what the favor is. "My favor is that you should get everyone to forget Tsuna. We cannot let Hidden Child be known by his name anymore," Tsuna said gravelly, looking sad as he kept his face upward to the sky, breeze ruffling his hair a bit. Giotto was shocked. He didn't believe that Sawada wanted him to tell his friends to forget about Tsuna, the one that made their life full of mirth and happiness. However he was shocked to see Sawada facing him head-on, his eyes heading into sunset color as Tsuna looked like he was on same par with Giotto if they had to fight watch other. He swallow, trying to understand what the eyes was trying to convey, but he couldn't get the message as the brunette just smiled faintly, closing his eyes as he covered them with his hand. He was chuckling, shaking his head a bit. "Sorry about that. I can't stop myself from going into Hyper Dying Will Mode. But do understand why I ask you to do that for me. There are two people in our family that can do that and that is me and Tsuna so don't worry about our blood relatives having it."

"So that's what you guys have. I thought I was the only one that could use it," Giotto said, still shell-shocked, though able to take in information as Tsna just looks at him, his eyes returned to brownish this time. Tsuna just faintly smirks, shaking his head.

"Hey, let me sing you a song. I think you like it," Tsuna said as Giotto just looks at him, curious of what the song is as Tsuna just turns the face the sky once more again, breaking out into a big grin. "This will help you find Tsuna after all," he said as GIotto blinks then smiled. He wanted to know how Tsuna will find him, though it seemed that they have some kind of code this time. Giotto just nods as Tsuna just opens his mouth to takes in a deep breath then began to sing.

'_Wakare no kisetsu ni yureru hakanaki ichi ni ita_

_Onaji nukumori no kaze o dare mo ga sagashite aruiteru_

_Deai wa sora ni nagaderu ononogu mono shita de_

_Kasanari yaru tokei no hari no you ni_

_Yukuri to, yukuri to, yukuri to mawari hajimeru_

_Mijikai hari ga kimi nara, nagai hari ga boku ne_

_Onaji jikan o kizamira gara_

_Naru yo sudechi ga ii mata de ai_

_Maru kuhohaba wa chigatte mo_

_Egaku mirai ga onaji nara_

_Daijou bu mata onaji basho kara hajime rareru kara_

_"Ganbatta kedo tame datta ne"_

_"Make chatta kedo kako yokatta ne"_

_Ironna dare o moratta kotoba ga kokoro ni mizu o yaru_

_Mijikai haru ni saku yume nagai fuyu o toede_

_Kokoro no boku ni ga tsumei datta ne wa_

_donna hikari de sogatsu no darou_

_Hodou no kage yukusaku hana_

_Dare no tamei ni aru no darou?_

_Dare no tamede mo nai yoko kagayaku,_

_Kimi ni terasareteru_

_Omoi ga kotoba ni kawaru yo kotoba ga hikari o yonderu_

_Hikari ga kora kage o tsukuru_

_Kage ni hito wa tsuyoku nareru_

_Tsuyosa ga yasashisa ni kawaru_

_Yasashisa ga deai o yonderu_

_Deai ga michi o tsukuru,_

_kono michi ni mata omoi o kizamu_

_Mijikai hari ga tomareba, nagai hari mo tomaru_

_Onaji itami o wakeaeru koto_

_Mitsushika yorokobi ni kawaru kara_

_Dare mo ga hitori, hitotsu, isshun, ichi byou, ichidokiri Makimotose nai toki o_

_Tame ra wazu ikite yukeru sonna deai wo sagashiteru_

_Hitori, hitotsu, isshun, ichi byou, ichidokiri_

_Deaete yokatta_'

The song ended off with Giotto in the daze as he tries to figure out the lyrics of it, though he didn't notice Tsuna slipping off as Tsuna knew his time to leave as near. He slipped into the forest, smiling happily as he loved the song so much. Maybe, it would be interpreted into his dear plan? Maybe so. Tsuna just breaks out into a laughter as he disappeared in purple smoke, still walking as Talbot and Kawahira was surprised to see him appears out of nowhere, laughing.

"What's making you laugh?" Talbot asked, wondering why because he was sure he didn't hear from Giotto that a certain brunette didn't poofed in smoke. Tsuna just stops then breaks out into a big grin.

"Nothing. Just figured out a way on how to make someone remember me when I come back from my plan," Tsuna just said as Kawahira just blinks then grins. This is going to be interesting somehow. "Now I believed that you guys want to join the Vongola New year party, yes? Let's go then. I believe Reborn is becoming happy-trigger at the moment." Tsuna said as he walks toward to the door, a wide grin on his face as it threatened to split his face in half. Kawahira and Talbot followed after him, not knowing of Tsuna's high tolerance could beat theirs. That night, Arcobaleno and some of Vongola had tasted the fear of Tsuna's drinking ability and promised together that they will not invite him to any more drinking games. It's a shame, because Tsuna had fun watching everyone stumbles over their words and tried to get the poor Sky in bed with them. A shame truly, since he had acquired a perfect blackmail source after all.

Oh, and Yuni asked Tsuna to see if he could sleep with her that night, everyone erupted at that as Yuni took a picture of them like that on her phone. Tsuna had enjoyed teasing everyone on New Year Eve, and he just accomplished one of his lifetime goals.

_**Get something juicy on Reborn.**_

* * *

I know I know this is uber duper late! But I did lacked muse about halfway through and it was only recently I managed to get it back and finish it off with humorous note!~

I don't care if there is grammar errors in here or what, nor mispelling (Though I did check it over before posting it), and no I am not letting anyone beta it.

Thanks for reading and sorry if my refusal of beta'rs hurt your feelings guys! NOW LETS GET STARTED WITH POLL I HAVE ON PROFILE! I am currently trying to reach twenty unique voters so I can decide!~

Also! My penname has change since I honeslty use iJustu account on IMVU anymore.

Plus I rarely RP thanks to my freaking addiction to KHR fan fic!~


End file.
